The Nasty
by Cuchulainntain
Summary: A wedding is planned.  Rukia meets up with Ichigo to explain why she is not marrying him.  Adult concepts.  Maybe a one-shot depending on reviews.


_I do not own Bleach, or the characters or the settings. Nor do I make any money from the publication of this work._

**The Nasty**

Once again, she sat dreading his return, the grabbing, sweaty teenage hands, the mouth forcing itself on hers, normally flavoured with Black Black, Pocky, Melty Choc or his current passion: any form of gumi. Kissing him almost made her diabetic from the mix of sugar, enhanced colours and flavours barely masking the sour base taste of artificial sweetener and salt. She didn't enjoy kissing him. This was all a big mistake.

How could she place all the blame on him when she'd broken her own rules by sleeping with him in the first place? Why try to dress it up? Sleeping in the same bed with him was something she refused to do. Anytime it had been mentioned, she'd used some excuse and each excuse became weaker and less likely. He'd give her no space or peace and it was bad enough she'd broken her 'no sex' rule and she still tried to justify that action, or work out her reasoning. Was it boredom, loneliness, desperation or a misplaced sense of gratitude? Or the un-slaked lust aroused by someone else who had refused to provide sexual release?

Whatever the reason, it had been catastrophically stupid. He was young enough to equate sex with love and had decided, almost immediately, he was in love her and as she'd done 'the nasty' with him (appropriate name, now she came to think of it), she must be in love with him.

He was a fool! Even if you judged him as a teenager he was an idiot. Insensitive, emotional, angry, cocky, arrogant and all the other words casually hurled around to describe a boy ruled by dreams and hormones.

Now she was trapped in a 'relationship' she had trouble ending. After he'd rescued her from the execution engineered by Aizen she'd gratefully chosen to remain in the Seireitei. For the few moments it had taken to explain her decision, it had been easy to pretend it was not her choice and she regretted having to remain. Watching the shock cross his face hadn't moved her at all. His pride had, for once, prevented an argument and he'd left. She was free!

Returning to her normal life, full accepted as the daughter of a noble Kuchiki clan, she finally permitted full reign to her barely slaked lust. Ichigo had never satisfied her. The first time he'd climaxed before she'd removed his pants. It hadn't boded well, but at the time she'd reasoned he was young and inexperienced. He'd learn, given time and training.

He didn't. His arrogance, male pride, stupid teenage honour or whatever it was that drove him made him deaf and blind to her suggestions, hints, instructions, drawings, diagrams, demands - anything and everything. If she tried to speak of it, a stupid grin would cross his face, he'd rub the back of his head.

"I know what I'm doing," he'd say, when he patently didn't.

Even when she turned to threats, not responding, pretending to sleep or passive aggressive behaviour he didn't appear to notice. For some reason his confidence grew while her body ached for release, any release.

Which was another reason she refused to remain in the bed with him. On returning to the wardrobe she pleasured herself until she found some measure of release, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

Rukia glanced at the man waiting with her. Noticing the glance, he smiled at her and she shuddered. The situation had all the indications of being a disaster. Drawing straws! This method of making a decision had dropped to the bottom of any possible ways of selecting an emissary or companion. The champion of a combat was a better choice, or the victor in a battle of wits or a game of chess. Any of these might have provided a person in whom she had some confidence, but no! It had been decided by the simple method of drawing the longest straw.

Typical male Shinigami humour. Not the shortest straw for this assignment, but the longest and she'd ended up with her second biggest mistake for this meeting with her biggest mistake.

She again questioned if it was alcohol, desperation or sheer stupidity which engineered the encounter with this lieutenant. Of all her additional sex partners, this man and her passing involvement with him made her squirm with embarrassment. Lust certainly hadn't been one of the forces which led to their mercifully brief encounter; pity was the only thing she could allow to be a reason, aside from sheer stupidity.

"Don't worry," Iba told her. "I'm here."

She tried to smile, but imagined she was grimacing. Yes, he was here and she wished she were any place else. While this was her idea, every moment that passed made it seem more like yet another of her many mistakes. Finishing with Iba had been easy as they'd spent little time together, though he had seemed sad. He was grateful for the sex and terrified of his captain being informed of his sexual activities with a member of a noble family.

"He'll be here soon," she said with difficulty. Her mouth had dried, from fear or boredom? It was hard to decide.

Why was she scared? His opinion didn't matter to her and never had. The more important question is why was she doing this?

Because...because her brother insisted as she was getting married. She had to finalise her affairs with everyone. Every man she'd slept with had to be informed of her changing status so the marriage commenced with no burdens or unresolved attachments. Her future husband had undertaken to do the same.

In this case she hadn't wished for anyone to accompany but Byakuya had insisted. "We have no way of knowing how the child will react to the news. He may become enraged and attempt to harm you in a mistaken attempt to express emotion. All my encounters with him indicate he prefers to fight than permit anyone to see if he can feel anything other than anger."

This, in addition to the understanding she had with her intended husband swayed her, but he had refused to accompany her.

"I don't wish to expose you to the ire of any of my previous lovers and I do not wish to disappoint someone who might have become a friend, given time," he'd explained.

She'd snorted at the last comment and replied, "Ichigo as a friend? Some people have strange ideas."

He didn't say anything, but instead gave her a meaningful look. Grasping his meaning she blushed and laughed. "I made a mistake."

He nodded and laughed. "You make any further mistakes like that and I will break your pretty neck."

Rukia arched an eyebrow at him. "And how do you think Yoruichi will take the news?"

This was one sore point between them. Neither of them wished to upset Yoruichi. No one in the Seireitei, who was in their right mind, wished to upset the woman. To do so was madness and often painful or deadly. Rukia had dreaded the moment when the facts were revealed and had planned to hide somewhere in the human world for a time. A place Yoruichi might not think to look for her.

"Yoruichi won't care. I've been a convenience for some time. She'll find other ways to amuse herself."

Rukia giggled sadly. "Maybe she can amuse herself with Ichigo?"

Her fiancé spread out his hands and shook his head. "She has some taste."

It may not have been meant as a reprimand, but she took it as such and flushed deeply. "I know I made mistakes." Then all the pent up anger she felt at the situation erupted. "You're as much to blame as anyone. Kissing and fondling me and then sending me back to the Kurosaki household with desire singing in my veins."

Urahara smiled at her slowly and then shook his head. "Rukia, I explained. My morals may be loose but I won't have sex with someone when I am in a relationship with someone else."

Again he was reprimanding her about her affairs and she felt he was being unjust. "You didn't have to touch me. I didn't ask you to caress my body and rouse my passion. What was I meant to do? What did you do? Fuck Yoruichi as soon as she came back?"

He didn't answer. She waited but he didn't answer her and she thought she knew the reason why.

"You did! How can you sit in judgement of me when you're just as bad!"

Instead of apologising or explaining, he reached out his arms and drew her close, holding her even as she tensed against him. "This is why our marriage will work. We're as flawed as each other, and we know which flaws the other has. Rukia, I never wanted to marry Yoruichi and I stayed with her even after the passion died out of habit. You changed my life, showed me the part of me I was trying to deny."

It was one of the most romantic things he'd ever said to her and it was this which had persuaded her to agree to his request and led to her sitting on Ichigo's bed with Iba waiting for him to return from school.

Iba rose and began to look through the bookshelf. "God this kid is boring. All these books are about school: Maths, Science, Japanese History, English..."

Rukia stifled a sigh. "Of course he has all his school books in the bookcase. He wants his family to think he is a normal guy. All his other books are hidden."

Iba suddenly looked interested. "Where? His wardrobe?"

His wardrobe? Did the guy have no imagination. Remembering their sexual encounter she wondered why she'd even asked that question. "His family store futons, sheets and blankets in his wardrobe. No, in the ceiling."

Before she could stop him, Iba was standing on Ichigo's bed pushing up the ceiling panels and looking around eagerly. "Heh heh heh. His family wouldn't like to know he was reading this," he salivated as he pulled out a pornographic manga magazine.

The idea Rukia gained from the expression on his face she didn't like. "You're not going to sit here and read that!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" He looked surprised and unhappy at her reaction.

"I'm here or has it escaped your notice. Don't you have any sense?"

Iba shrugged. "I'm bored. We're waiting, you won't talk to me or have sex. What am I mean to do? File my nails?" he began leafing through the magazine, his eyes widening at some points. Occasionally he turned the magazine around and gave short laughs until Rukia couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed the magazine from him.

"Enough. I don't want to see you getting titillated," then realising the words she used, she gasped. "I mean it's embarrassing to sit here."

A noise outside the room drew her attention to the door opening. Flinging the magazine at Iba she rushed to sit in the chair at the desk, smoothing her hair a little and hoping she wasn't too flushed from anger. Then again, what did it matter? She didn't expect this to be a pleasant experience.

Ichigo pushed open the door his head bobbing in time to the music she could faintly hear through his headphones. It seemed he was listening to "I Don't Love You" by The Chemical Brothers. He saw her and threw his bag to the floor, immediately reaching for her but she evaded his grasp.

"Rukia. You're here? For how long?"

Crossing her arms she looked at him. He looked as gormless as ever and again she marvelled at her lapse in judgement. Remembering Iba, she changed lapse to lapses. Foolish didn't even cover it.

"Not long, Ichigo. We need to talk." She used the time honoured line to indicate it was serious.

His bottom lip jutted out. "Do we have to? I've been talked at all day in school. Whenever we talk you talk and don't let me get a word in."

His whole attitude screamed aloud his immaturity. Talking was essential, but it was like him. Listening was not a skill he practised and certainly hadn't mastered. Nor observation. He hadn't noticed the other person in the room.

Ichigo moved closer, his hands reaching for her once more and she tensed, not wishing for him to touch her. "We're not alone, Ichigo," she said quickly.

"What?" He stopped, looking confused.

"Lieutenant Iba accompanied me here."

Ichigo finally looked at the bed and started as he saw Iba seated on his bed busily leafing through the magazine. "How did he find those? I hid them!"

Iba spoke, not raising his eyes. "Hi, kid. Rukia told me where they were, of course. She's in a mood."

In typical Ichigo fashion he cringed slightly at the last sentence and then tried to smile casually. "Rukia is never in a bad mood."

"Like hell I'm not. Trying to compliment me won't help. We are going to talk and talk now."

"But I have a present for you. I bought it specially as I know how much you like..."

"I don't want a present, Ichigo. I want to talk to you now, before we're interrupted or you get called out to kill a Hollow." Rukia drew herself up as tall as possible and assumed a very determined look.

Ichigo's weak attempt at a smile faded and he scowled slightly. "Okay. We'll talk. What are we talking about?"

Iba laughed and tried to turn it into a cough, red rising in his cheeks. Ichigo glanced at him suspiciously and then asked the question Rukia had expected him to ask earlier. "Why is he here?"

Rukia sighed. Why was she having to go through all this. Some people dumped their lovers by email, text messages, phone calls or by never answering the aforementioned contacts. Some people even used another person to deliver the message. Maybe she should have feigned death. It might have been easier.

But because her future husband wanted to do the honourable thing, for a change, she was stuck in this situation, and hating every moment of it.

All the explanations and rehearsed words and speeches she prepared, deserted her and she was at a loss what to say. "Iba agreed to accompany me as I have already had a similar talk to him."

Ichigo's face was blank and he stared first at Iba and then Rukia as if trying to work out a connection. Finally his face lit up and he said, "Did you get converted to a new religion or Amway or something like that and you have to talk to a number of people? Are you a Mormon, or a Scientologist or a member of the Church of Happy Science?"

What was he on? Of all the things he could have surmised, why did he think she'd be easily swayed to join any of those questionable religions? Next he'd suggest she'd become a Presbyterian. "No, I have not been converted to a religious faith or become involved in direct sales. This is more important..."

The laugh Ichigo surprised her with seemed totally out of character and inappropriate at this time. "That's a relief. I would have listened, Rukia, but I don't have money to waste and don't even know if I believe in God."

Trying again, Rukia said, "Maybe you should sit down."

Immediately tensing at the words, the teenager looked at her his mouth hanging open. "You're.. you're not dying are you?"

First he thought she'd been converted and now she was dying. Melodramatic or he'd been reading far too many manga's when a family member or lover died of some mysterious disease. Like her sister had.

"No, Ichigo, I am not dying. If you stop interrupting I will tell you."

Ichigo sat on the bed next to Iba and Rukia sat back in the seat at his desk, resisting the urge to remain standing. If she stood it might seem confrontational.

She started slowly. "Sometimes people make mistakes because they are lonely, or sad. I made a mistake and have to talk to you about it as it concerns you."

For a moment he looked confused and then blushed and looked at her stomach quickly. "You're pregnant? Do you want me to marry you? I'll do it."

Another mistake. This was becoming old. Every answer meant more delay. "No I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure? We could try so we had an excuse to get married."

The boy was an idiot. Here she was trying to break up with him (and doing a bad job at it, she admitted), and he was trying to marry her.

"She can't marry you, kid. She's marrying someone else." Iba broke through all the crap and spoke and for once, Rukia was grateful to him.

Ichigo's face fell and he looked extremely distressed. "Is your brother forcing you to marry someone because he found out about us? "

Were all teenagers obsessed about themselves? Did they all think the world merely existed to support their life, or was it males who felt that way?

"I'm not being forced to marry. I choose to marry."

"Then why aren't you marrying me? We love each other," Ichigo wailed.

Rukia swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I don't love you, Ichigo. I never told you I loved you, you only thought I did. I made a mistake and had sex with you when I was lonely."

There. It was said, finally. She had more to say, but the main issue was now clear.

"It's not true, Rukia. You have to love me. You have to love me as much as I love you."

Why was he reacting this way? He'd seemed clingy and needy in the past, but never to this extent. Whenever she'd imagined this he'd been angry and threatening, not desperate.

She tried to be gentle, while all her instincts yelled at her to be harsh. "I don't love you. I'm sorry, but it would never work between us."

Were those tears she saw trickling down his cheeks. Now she had to put up with him crying? Did he think she'd comfort him, because he was wrong. There was no comfort for him.

Iba had a sardonic smile on his face but she clearly recalled he'd dabbed at his eyes when she'd revealed their liaison was an error.

"Rukia, love me. If you have to, get married to this other guy, but we can still be lovers, can't we? Can't we?"

The suggestion made Rukia gag. Marry and then continue to have awkward, fumbling and boring sex with Ichigo?

"Marriage is a commitment. Honour and loyalty demand I remain faithful to my husband." Was that clear enough?

Ichigo was now on his knees, his hands grabbing at her and she swatted them away. "Iba, help me."

The man easily picked up Ichigo and put him back on the bed. "Sit there like a good boy. She hasn't finished yet and the next part gets interesting."

Frowning at his comment, Rukia cleared her throat and swallowed hard again. "I am marrying Kisuke Urahara. I love him and he made it a condition that I break with all of my lovers honestly, by telling them the truth." And he would insist on honesty in this one case, wouldn't he?

Shaking his head, Ichigo didn't seem to be taking the latest revelation very well. "All your lovers? What do you mean? I wasn't the only one?"

She didn't even try to hide the sigh. Every word, every moment made her resent the boy more and more. He wanted explanations and total disclosure, but didn't seem to be able to cope with any of the information. Being gentle seemed a dumb idea. She'd only tried it this time because it was obvious he'd be hurt, but experience dictated being blunt and basic with Ichigo was best, unless it related to sexual matters.

"Yes, lovers. Iba was my lover, another mistake, and Ikkaku, Shunsui, Ukitake, your father..."

Ichigo began to choke, coughing and spluttering as his eyes streamed and mucus poured out of his nose. Iba hit him heavily and repeatedly on the back while pretending concern. Rukia had noticed his eyes widen in shock at her revelation but Ichigo was definitely over-reacting.

Minutes passed and Ichigo finally regained, gulped some water from a glass on the table and wiped his face. He took a few deep breaths, apparently to gain control only to stammer, "My father?"

"Why not your father?"

"Why Ikkaku?" Iba asked.

Rukia groaned. "I made mistakes. I'm sorry to both of you for making you think I cared. I deeply regret it; you don't know how much."

"My father?" Ichigo seemed to be having trouble moving past that fact. "And you're marrying the perverted shopkeeper?"

If she didn't stop it now, this conversation might never end.

"I'm sorry. You'll be invited to the wedding," and then stopped. No more explanations! "We have to go."

"Have you told my father?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. He knew it was a casual thing and won't care if I marry or even if he sees me again. "

Ichigo looked so hurt and confused she almost patted his hand but knew it might encourage him to hope and in this case, hope was futile and a waste of time and energy.

Iba stood and stretched, a sad smile on his face. "Just one of the bunch, ha, Ichigo? Don't worry. I hear the pretty Orihime still pines for you and she isn't as particular about who she spends time with."

The last comment made Rukia wonder. It seemed a rather oblique thing to say and implied Iba had experienced some type of relationship with the girl, or was this a ruse to protect his damaged pride.

Before she could inquire further, a knock at the door made Rukia start. The voice that followed scared her even more. "Son, is that Rukia's voice I hear? Has she come back to me? Is she now willing to become my wife and your stepmother?"

* * *

><p>Might be another chapter. Not sure. Depends on reviews and how I feel.<p> 


End file.
